


Masquerade Ball

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Complete, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, slight songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: The Power Plant is throwing a Halloween party, inviting employees and their families. Smithers won’t be there, or will he? Burns tries to get through the night without the company of his close friend.





	Masquerade Ball

Masquerade Ball  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

This one has a song in it, but just for the purpose of the party. It’s not really a songfic at all. The song is ‘You’re Not Here’ by Akira Yamaoka and it’s from the Silent Hill soundtrack, it will be in here, but it won’t really have anything to do with the story.

Pairings: Smithers/Burns

Warnings: romance, oneshot, complete

Summary: The Power Plant is throwing a Halloween party, inviting employees and their families. Smithers won’t be there, or will he? Burns tries to get through the night without the company of his close friend.

This takes place after ‘Lisa the Skeptic’.

 

Masquerade Ball

 

*Burns’ POV*

I finished putting on my outfit for the Halloween party. I was wearing a black shirt and matching pants with a long black cloak trimmed with silver. I placed a black and white mask on my face, it covered just my eyes and it would be obvious who I was. But that didn’t matter to me, I didn’t even want to host this stupid thing anyway! But because it was at my house, I’d have to. One thing had surprised me though, was that Smithers had said he wouldn’t be able to show up for it, meaning he wouldn’t be there to help me greet anyone, or keep me company. It was very strange without him here, he was almost always by my side.

I sighed in front of the mirror, straightening the tie of my cape. I grumbled under my breath as I headed downstairs to make sure everything was set up alright. ‘I wonder what Smithers is doing right now?’ I thought as I looked around at the decorations. Smithers had been over earlier and had set everything up, but then had left right after. I don’t even remember the excuse he’d given me of why he couldn’t be here for the party. Frowning, I moved to the front door as the bell rang and began letting guests in.

X X X X X X X X

*Burns’ POV*

It was only an hour later when the last of the guests began showing up. I greeted them half-heartedly, feeling quite depressed. I usually asked names when the guests arrived, but without Smithers here…I didn’t really care about that at all. By the time all of the guests had arrived (I was keeping a tally of people as they arrived), I was feeling rather sad… Frowning, I headed into the ballroom to join the party, though I’d rather not be. Without him here, this was going to be a very boring night.

I followed one of the guests into the room, watching as couples started dancing to the music echoing through the room. I sighed heavily as I made my way over to get a glass of wine. I stood near the table while I drank, frowning and wishing the time would go by faster. ‘I have to endure three hours of this?’ I thought in exasperation. I was only alone with my thoughts for a few minutes before someone moved up next to me.

“Would you like to dance?” The person asked, in a low voice, I couldn’t tell if it was a woman or a man. I sighed slightly, the refusal on my tongue was completely derailed as I looked towards the one that had spoken. Whoever it was was wearing a long black and purple dress with silver trimming, very regal looking, a black cloak hooked around their throat. A hat adorned with fuzzy black feathers on the person’s head with a matching mask that covered the entire top half of their face. I was surprised at this costume, as pretty much all of the other patrons were dressed up as things like witches, vampires and ghouls (very childish things in my opinion). “Oh…sure…” I heard myself saying, the person reached their hand out and gripped mine, leading me to the dance floor.

X X X X X X X X

*Smithers’ POV*

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this!’ I thought, feeling my nerves getting the better of me as I lead Mr. Burns to the dance floor. ‘I…just wanted to dance with him without him knowing who I was.’ I had made this outfit specifically for this day, it took me months to complete. But now that I was here, dressed like this, with him holding my hand, I wanted to back out and leave immediately. ‘Oh god! What if he finds out it’s actually me?’ Mr. Burns placed his hand on my waist as the other rested in my hand, I reached out hesitantly to place my free hand on his shoulder, feeling my fingers tremble. I followed his lead as we began dancing, as I was dressed up like a female, and I felt my stomach flip and churn nervously. The song was rather upbeat, allowing me to relax abit. I pulled Mr. Burns slightly closer as we danced, then moved faster to the song.

 

Blue sky to forever  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
It would be a much better sight with you, with me  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby  
Never felt so lonely, then you came along

 

It was very exciting, and nerve-racking, being this close to him. It was very rarely that I could get this close to him, for very long anyway. ‘I…don’t know if I can last for a whole dance! I just…want to…’

 

So now what should I do,  
I'm strung out, addicted to you  
My body aches, now that you're gone  
My supply fell through

 

Mr. Burns was always a wonderful dancer, and this time was no different! Soon everyone had made a circle around us, making the two of us the spotlight of the night. He was very quiet, and I found it strange. I remember watching him dance with plenty of women before, he usually talked quite a lot to them.

 

Gladly gave me everything you had and more  
You craved my happiness  
When you made me feel joy it made you smile  
But now I feel your stress  
Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no  
And who has time for tears  
Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love  
'Till now

 

“You’re very quiet.” I muttered softly, trying to keep my voice soft enough to sound like a womans’. He met my eyes and smiled softly, causing my heart to leap in my chest.

“I guess I’m just comfortable enough with you that I feel like I don’t need to talk much.” He said, and I felt like he was trying to say something else.

 

Oh I feel your stress  
Ohhh, oh who has time for tears  
Yeah, yeah

 

His hands gripped me tighter as we spun around on the dancefloor. My heart was racing harder as he leaned closer. I could smell that scent that was uniquely him. Like leather, and old books. I swallowed, stopping suddenly as an uncontrollable urge struck me.

 

Yeahh, yeah-yeaah-eah  
Oh I feel your stress

 

Mr. Burns stopped with me, eyebrows raising as the song petered out. Before I could chicken out once again, I reached my hands up to cup his face and leaned my head down, kissing him deeply. He kissed back immediately, surprising me to no end. ‘He doesn’t even know who I am!’ I thought, feeling guilty, I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Why did you pull away, Smithers?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly. I gasped softly, my eyes going wide with shock.

“Wha…? How did you…I mean…” I stuttered, face flaming heatedly. He smiled again, reaching up to push his mask ontop of his head.

“Smithers, we’ve known each other for a very long time, right?” I nodded, feeling the butterflies burst in my stomach again. “How could you think I wouldn’t know you? I know the feel of your hands,” He murmured, stroking his fingers along my palm, causing me to shiver. “I know the sound of your voice, even though it was harder to tell with how you were disguising it. But I could never forget your eyes, or the taste of your mouth after that kiss you gave me on that fake doomsday.” I stared at him, surprise evident in my face.

“Mr. Burns?” I said softly, brushing my fingers across his cheek, smiling as he leaned into the touch. “I love you so much.” I finally admitted the words aloud, watching as his eyes lit up.

“I know you do, Waylon. And please, call me Monty.” I grinned crookedly at him, throwing my hat and mask to the floor. I then pulled Monty in for another kiss, ignoring the gasps and mutters of surprise as I showed everyone how much I loved this man.

“So, does this mean we’re dating now?” I muttered after pulling back from him. He chuckled softly, brushing his fingers through my hair.

“Well, now that we are both ‘out’, I suppose that it wouldn’t be much more of a shock to everyone, would it?” He questioned softly. I laughed as I saw the looks on everyone’s faces.

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t, would it Monty?”

“How about another dance, Waylon?” He questioned, holding his hand out to me.

“With pleasure sir!” I smiled, allowing him to lead me into another dance, feeling happier than I had ever been before.

The End.

Hehe! Cross-dressing Waylon do anything for ya? I rather liked this story! XD Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
